elclfandomcom-20200213-history
Church of Law
The Church of Law is the church of Wumianzhe, the God of Law. It was founded by Roland Mist and the current Pope is Xueti Edta. It is currently classified as part of the Order Faction. History The Church of Law has its origins in Sulfur Mountain City, when Roland decided to reform the judicial system. As the legal system grew, the Law gained its own power system. Roland was able to trick the world and got a piece of his soul to ascend as the True God Wumianzhe. This portion of him has no will of its own and only works to preserve the law impartially. However, due to the connection Roland had a backdoor into the system. The Church of Law was adopted by East Mist and became its official religion. Soon, the number of followers began increasing. Wumianzhe used a Forbidden Spell on the city of Diffindor called Sinless City. After the defeat of the beastmen invasion, Wumianzhe became the Guardian God of the Northlands. Power of Law People who are believers in the law can work in the job classes created by the power of law. Examples of law jobs include justice knights, judgementor, and law incantationer. These people can wield the power of law which allows them to use law incantations. These spells are often specialized to deal with stopping criminals such as being able to mark people who have committed crimes recently as well as being able to silence, restrain, or even execute criminals in some cases. Incantation of Law can also be used to enforce contracts. Scattered Page of Codex Faith in Law: x/2000 (The belief from 1000 people in a week allows it to increase by 1 point every week, and the cap is 50 points every month. When the points reach 1000, 1000 points can be expended to replicate a Scattered Page) The item can be used to activate Great Judgement. When it is used, everyone in the city will be cast with a Legend-rank level Judgement Spell and they will be judged based on their actions in the last 3 hours. If guilty, their freedom will be restricted and debuffs such as intangible cuffs and weapon seal will be inflicted on them. Under the effects of Great Judgement, the effectiveness of Incantation of Law will be multiplied several folds and the power rank of Law Enforcers will be increased. Requirements for usage: The laws of the city are in chaos, criminals are doing as they please and the city is on the verge of destruction. Requires 100 faith in law to activate and consumes 1 point each minute. Sinless City The city of Diffindor was the target of a strategic level forbidden spell called Sinless City. The spell was cast with the following declaration from Wumianzhe: "I, God of Law Wumianzhe, declares that under my will, the capital of the East Mist. Diffindor. will become a sacred land of the Law Faction—A land devoid of sins. In this city, no one shall be incriminated because of their identity, race, or social position. Before the Rules of God, all intelligent lifeforms are equal. If someone were to violate the Rules of God in this city, regardless of his identity, position, or race, he would be marked as a criminal by a permanent Judgement Spell, and all of my worshippers shall judge his crimes! In my city, Undead do not represent evil, and Holy Light does not represent justice. Before the Rules of God, everyone is equal. The benevolent shall be rewarded, and heinous sinners shall not be spared!" Under the effects of the spell, anyone who commits a crime will be marked by a Judgement spell. People with law related job classes will have their power increased.